melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elita Harkov/@comment-32937172-20170825010257
okay for all the lustered fans, there has been an ongoing thread with 60+ pages, screenshotting, inserting attachment, link confirmation. I am in fact the first person that brought it up on here and this user was kind enough to spread the words of TRUTH. There is no doubt that Emma Harvey likes kiddy porn, There are no lies. The content is solely made by Emma Harvey (ig yungelita) (tumblr yungangelita) ...Just making sure we are talking about the same accounts (cause you can go back in the archive and see all her activity. She'll prob delete it but it's too late, theres endless files saved luckily. People that say no kink shaming!!!! "You don't know if this porn isn't consentual!!!" Is a girl is being what appears to be gang raped in random unknown porn. Emma loves to do her resarch on serial killers, only to cement the fact that she knows that sexual sadists have their way of doing things. She's trying to imitate it herself actually (and failing desperately.) Well, is it okay to get off and forward porn to thousnads of people..because it 'could '''just be consensual porn...?? You should be fucking ashamed of yourself if you put your kink / sexual lust before another persons well being. I am just in utter shock that this girl is a feminist yet when you go to her tumblr page their is hardcore violent porn, to the extent of being absolutely vominous. She's using all the terrible things she is and says the opposite. She doesn't support any girl (other then famous mel and doe deere) regardless of what she said. Look at every single thing. She brags and gets turned on when old men with wives message her saying they wish they were with her. How on Earth can someone even put that forward? I'd be so ashamed and feel really bad. Not her, she enjoys it. The fact people are standing up for her makes my skin crawl. (I knew yungelita before mel so..) I thougfht Melanie was a pervert who glamorized pedophilia prior to listening to her music and learning about her because of her friendship with emma. After learning about mel, i think she'll be horrified to the extent it went. I feel like she may've been influeced by yungelitas "cute" sex appeal because mel doesn't give off sexual vibes (thankfully) if people think this may be a lie, we'll put together a very sufficient amount of evidence and confirm that it was indeed her who posted on her accounts for years Thank you for the author that put this up. I'm really sick of seeing this being overlooked cause she has followers and some famous friends...and oh yea rich, white, and priveldged. Does that make it ok?? Probably, because im sure anyone that stands up for her is prob rich white and priveledged too!! Anyone wanna stand up and try to argue with this?? Again author, thank you for speaking out. I know people are giving you fucking shit for it but you can message me if u need any clarity. the truth is so important, NO young girl should look up to her, she's the complete opposite of an inspiration. Althought I do think she's a good artist, her glamorizing drugs, mental illness, pedophilia and incestuous perversion is absolutely not art, it is not inspiring. I have never been inspired or had respect for someone who had pictures of a cut up corpse getting fucked... that's disgusting, that is the only way to say that statement.'' AGAIN if you think putting sexual satisfaction is more important then making sure everythings safe and consensual, I guess you don't take sexual abuse very seriously. however, someone who had just been raped could be deeply triggered and cause a breakdown. Coulda at least trigger warning'd it. SHe's been called out by fans too to please take in consideration people have suffered from trauma. I think one time she told a tumblr asker she wanted to shove a knife up their ass. Let me get screen caps Btw, a couple of the pedophilic images that she liked and reblog have been erased and accounts deleted. It's hard to get control of tumblr files. they save very easily making it very hard to delete it due to the duplication of sources with every share (reblog) all references proven and explained on prettyuglylittleliar forum PLEASE FORWARD THIS INFORMATION, REGARDLESS IF YOU BELIEVE IT OR NOT.